Sam's Trip to WalMart
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: Sam goes to Wal-Mart and guess who he finds. doing what?


Sam's Trip to Wal-Mart!

By: Sk8rpunk2560

Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings

Sam was riding his horse like the wind, "down to Wal-Mart I go!" He said.

When he got there, he got off his horse and started for the doors, And on his way to the doors, Lagolas comes speeding by, Almost killing sam with his horse.

"Watch where your going, Elf-boy!" Sam screams at the top of his lungs, "I'll sew ya for all I got!...... Wait! That came out wrong!"

He walked through the sliding double doors, And guess whos working there! It's Gandalf!

"Hey there, Sam!" Gandalf Shouts, with a twinkle in his eye. "What'cha doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Sam Replied "Just getting the new Katy Perry CD!"

"Oh, I've been wanting to listen to that CD for a LONG time!" Said Gandalf, "Maybe I could go over to your house and listen to it with you sometime."

"Yeah....." Sam said, "Umm....that would be umm.....fun?"

"KK!!!! TTYL!!!!" Gandalf said.

"Umm........ bye?" Said Sam. then he made a brake for it! "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREEPY STALKER NAMED GANDALF!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed.

Next thing he knows, he is in the Make-up isle, And right there is Gimli, Trying on a really bright red color of lipstick.

"Umm.....Gimli?" Said Sam "What teh heck are you doin', man?"

"Umm.......Buying lipstick for my wife?" Gimli said

"You don't have a wife!" Said Sam

"Umm................." Gimli hesitated. "Gotta go!" And then he ran off, with the lipstick still in hand.

"Wait!" Shouted Sam "You forgot your ax! Gimli!"

Then Sam picked up Gimli's ax, "Oops" Sais Sam While throwing the ax away.

As he headed for the electronics, he went past the shoes, where he saw Aragorn trying on some really sassy high heals.

"Hey, Aragorn!" Sam said "what'cha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing" Said Aragorn, "Just geting Arwen these shoes. she really liked them, So I'm getting there for her, For her birth day."

"Aww, That so sweet!" Sam said "Umm.....but why are you trying them on?"

"Umm...... because....." Aragorn said, looking worried. "Gotta go!" Then he to off running, And falling 'cause he was still wearing the sassy high heals.

"Wait!" Sam shouted "You for got your shoes! Aragorn!"

Then Sam picked up Aragorn's shoes and put them on. "Now i look cool, Just like Aragorn!" Sam said to himself.

Then he walked past the bakery where he saw Merry and Pippin.

"Hey, Guys!" Said Sam.

"Hey, Sam!" Merry and Pippin say togehter.

"What'cha doin'?" Sam said.

"Oh, Just waiting for our free cookies!" Said Pippin.

"Yeah." said Merry. "so what are you doing here?"

"Oh," said Sam "Just getting the new Katy Parry CD!"

"NO WAY!" Merry and Pippin say together.

"Do you mind if we go over to your house and listen to it with you?" Asked Pippin.

"Sure!" Said Sam "Anytime!"

"Cool! Bye!" Merry and Pippin said together.

"Later!" Said Sam over his shoulder, While walking away.

Then he walked past the toys, And in one of the isles, He sees Frodo, Playing with a dora the explora Doll.

"I'm not even going to ask......" Said Sam.

"AHHH!!!!!!!! Oh, Hi Sam......." Frodo Said "This is not what it looks like...."

"I SAID I'M NOT GONNA ASK!" Sam shouted

"Okay! Okay!" Said Frodo. "So, What brings you down here?"

"I'm _trying _to get the new Katy Pary CD!" Sam said "_Maybe_ you should come over to my house sometime and listen to it with me, along with EVERYONE else!"

"Thanks for the invite!" Frodo said "I'll Be there!"

"UHG!" Sam shouts. "Good-bye!"

"Okay!" Said Frodo "See ya later!"

Sam was almost to the electronics, When Boromir comes by, And says "Hey, Lil guy!"

"AHH!!!!! Gosh! don't scare me like that again!" Sam shouts "What do you people want from me?!"

"Well...." Said Boromir. "I heard you were having a PARTY!"

"NO!" Sam shouted "I'M NOT HAVING A PARTY!!"

"SWEET!" Boromir said "TANKS FOR THE INVITE! I'LL BE THERE! AND I'LL BRING A FEW OF MY FRIENDS TO!"

Sam got down on his knees, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

Then Boromir run away.

Sam finely got his CD and got out of there.

That night, Sam had his party that he never really planed on haveing.

THE END!


End file.
